Last Dance
by McMeHorny
Summary: A/N: This is my first fanfic. So, sorry for many mistakes and grammatical error. English is not my first nor second language. Well, I'm not speaking English for sure. Bare with me. Also, I only borrow the characters, they're not mine. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

1.

After treated patient, Arizona fainted in the ER. Made everyone on panic mode, Alex is the first one who examines her. He checks her vitals, everything seems normal. He request for a head CT, just because. Then Arizona opens her eyes.

"Hey, you awake!" Alex says cheerfully. "You scared us, Robbins. I'm just gonna take you to radiologi to have a head CT."

"Please, don't, Alex. I'm okay. Just need a 'lil rest and I'm ready back to the game.", Arizona says weakly.

"But you fainted! How can you said you okay?"

"I'm pregnant.", Arizona says that just when Callie opens the curtain.

"You're pregnant?", Callie asks.

"Yeah."

"What? How? Why?"

Arizona doesn't answer it, she just walks away. Callie's face draws in a blank. After a minute, she runs to Arizona.

"Arizona, wait! You can't just leave me after you dropped a bomb."

"Callie…"

"No, seriously. Do you really pregnant?"

"Yes."

Callie's pager is ringing. "Shoot, 911. I need to know everything, Arizona. We need to talk."

"There's nothing I wanna talk anymore."

2.


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
Callie never been so clueless in her life before. Arizona won't answer any single questions she asked. If curiosity could kill a lion, she believes her curiosity level could kill a T-rex. She asked Alex, he didn't know. Then she goes to ask April, maybe the trauma surgeon knows something, anything.  
Lucky, ER seems quite. "Hey, Kepner," Callie greets her.  
"Oh, Hi, Callie. What's up?"  
"I need to ask you something. Do you know anything about Arizona being pregnant? Please, don't lie to me."  
"Come again?" April confuses.  
Callie stares at her, really looks at her face to find a hint. She draws blank. This is ridiculous, how come no one knows? Callie decides to leave her and go to the attending lounge.  
"Callie, where are you going? Is that true Arizona is pregnant? How?" April asks back.  
"That's what I really wanna know, Kepner."  
…

Meanwhile, at the NICU, Arizona examines the babies. Alex walks to her. "Robbins, you okay?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Arizona smiles.  
"Well, good. Hey, do you really pregnant?"  
Arizona just nod, and checks another baby.  
"Look, I don't wanna be involve or what …"  
"Then don't," She cuts him off.  
"Robbins …"  
"Drop it, Alex. I'm pregnant. I'm single and pregnant. So, drop it," Arizona rant.  
Alex knows she's not angry, and he respects her. "Okay, just so you know, I'm here if you need anything."  
Arizona gives another nod.  
…

Later that day, when Callie's shift over, she meets Arizona in the elevator.  
"Hey," Callie greets her.  
"Hi," Arizona gives her a bright smile.  
"So, still won't answer anything?"  
Arizona just stares at her, keep her smile longer. Callie couldn't help but feels a lil bit nervous. Arizona really has an intense kind of stare. Callie feels like she's being in an X-ray, those blue eyes could looking into your deepest soul. "Arizona …"  
"Callie …" Arizona mimicked her.  
"Oh for the love of God, please!" Callie push the emergency button. The elevator suddenly stops. "I want to know, Arizona. I need to know. Why won't you let me know?"  
"Because you'll judge me for what I've done, Callie."  
"What? Why? Oh my God, the intern! Your roommate! You slept with him? How? You're not bi like me. Was it a drunk sex?"  
"Stop. See? I didn't say nothing you already judge me."  
"I'm curious! You won't tell me anything!"  
Arizona smiles again, "Fine, tomorrow my day off. We can talk after your shift."  
"Huh? Really?"  
"Sure. Come to my place? Or wherever?"  
"I'll come to your place. Just give me the address."  
"I'll text you. Now, can you push the elevator button again? I don't wanna stuck forever in here," Arizona gives Callie her gorgeous dimples smile.  
Callie pushes the button. She now the one who stare at her. "Why are you smiling a lot?"  
Arizona chuckles and then shrugs her shoulders, "Hormones I guess."  
The elevator door opens. "Bye. See you tomorrow, Callie." She gives Callie a last gorgeous dimples smile then leave.  
Callie just stand there. "Oh, God. She's glowing." She doesn't know what she feels right now. Happy but sad. Sad but happy. She misses those smile. Suddenly all she wants is kiss Arizona. "Crap."


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
"Guess what, Karev?" Callie asks him after their join surgery.  
"What? You need to rock in on-call room with your girlfriend? I can handle the kid post-op by myself," he counters.  
"Not that! Well, I wish. But not that! Arizona and I finally will have a talk this afternoon," Callie says with a smile.  
"You can't get over her, can you?"  
"What that was supposed to mean?"  
"Robbins told me to drop it and I did. I know she told you too but clearly you didn't."  
"And what a problem with that? I've the right to know, I need to know."  
"No, you lost that privilege when you divorced her."  
"Whoa, where's that come from, Karev?"  
"Look, I used to live with her. I'm the one who put her broken pieces when you divorced her. When she cried all night because of you, I was there for her. Me, not you or anyone else. She's happy now. You have no right to intercept her happiness!"  
Karev is not a person who gives a long speech but now he did. That left Callie speechless. She then feels an anger rise from her body. "I care about her, I still am," she gives him the famous Torres's glare before finishing her scrub out and leaves.  
…

Callie feels so angry with Karev's speech. She is so curious about Arizona because she cares. She and Arizona divorced, indeed. But they are friend now. That's not wrong for caring a friend, right?  
She's thinking so many things right now. Before she can process any of those things, her pager's ringing. 911 to the pit.  
"What do we have?" Callie asks.  
"Broken pelvis and femur fracture," Penny says.  
That makes Callie realizes she has to works with her girlfriend and Meredith Grey. The last thing she needs is a tense atmosphere around work place. Not that she didn't understand why, she and Penny in a distance, she and Mer, well, they used to be close before that dinner. Now plus with a mystery that Arizona puts in. Perfect.  
…

When surgery was done, it's a 8 o'clock. Callie just checks her phone, there's a text from Arizona. Not asking if she comes or not, just an address of her place. Callie frowned, should she still go there or not?  
"Callie, you're heading home?" Penny asks her.  
"Huh? Yeah. I mean, no. I need to check on something," then she decided to come to Arizona's.  
"I guess I still a nun then. Literally," Penny mumbled.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing. See you tomorrow," then she leaves.  
Callie leaves to, heading to Arizona's place.  
…

Something bugs her. Arizona's place is … "What? How could she did this to me? Why she didn't tell me the truth from the start?" Callie feels her anger rise again. She knocks the door. Repeatedly.  
"Just a minute," Arizona answers from the inside.  
The door opens, she greets Callie with her bright smile. "Hey, you come," Arizona says perkily.  
"What is this? What do you mean, Arizona? What's on your freaking mind?!" Callie barks.  
"Uhm, come in. Will you?"  
"You can't do this to me!"  
"Callie, I didn't do anything to you. I …"  
"Oh you definitely do everything! With your sudden pregnancy, now you move back in to our old apartment?! How could you?"  
"Will you please, come in? Sit down and have a drink then we talk."  
"No! I'm done. Whatever you do, I don't care anymore. I don't understand you!"  
When Callie takes a step to leave, Arizona falls to the floor.  
"Oh, God. Arizona?"


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
Arizona finally opens her eyes and she finds Alex sit a chair beside her hospital bed. She couldn't help but feels a lil bit disappointed, she wants Callie to be here not Alex. But yeah, Callie said she's done.  
"Hey, Alex, what are you doing in here?"  
"What do you think I'm doing?"  
"Why you ask me back?"  
He smiles, "congratulations, Robbins. You really are pregnant."  
Arizona rolls her eyes. "Was it so hard to believe that I'm pregnant?"  
"You really ask for that?"  
"No. It's rhetorical."  
Alex chuckles. "I mean it when I said if you need me, I'm here. So, what you need now?"  
"Going home?" It's more a question than a request. She knows the hospital protocol and she hates being a patient. She wants to go home, lays in her own bed.  
Alex pauses a lil bit. "Okay, I take you home?"  
"Really?"  
"Sure. Where's your home anyway?"  
"Umm, my old apartment when I was with Callie."  
"You kidding, right?" When Alex knows she's not, he just shakes his head in disbelief. "Alright then, let's get you out here."  
Alex went to take a wheelchair, Arizona gets annoyed. "Seriously, dude? I may have one leg, but I'm not a crippled. I'm pregnant!"  
"Hey, now. I know. It's hospital protocol. You wanna go home or not? Come on, hoop on," he smirks and knows that will makes her annoyed.  
Alex pushes Arizona's wheelchair to a parking lot. "Arizona, do you have, you know, a support system when you give a birth?" He asks.  
"Why you ask?" Arizona can feel a pure attention he gave, he called her with her first name.  
"Well, just asking. I can be your support system if you want."  
"Aww, sweet. You care and you want to take care of me," she teases him.  
"Shut up. Okay, I'm taking back my offer!"  
Arizona laughs. "Thank you, Alex."  
"Whatever."  
…

Callie went to Arizona's room and found it empty. "Where's Arizona?" She asks a nurse.  
"Doctor Robbins just discharged, Doctor Torres."  
"What? By who?"  
"Doctor Karev."  
Again, she feels anger. "Freaking Karev. He's not even an OB!" She walks away.  
She then decided to go to Arizona's apartment right away.  
…

In front of Arizona's apartment door, she heard her laugh and a male's voice that she knows it Karev's. She opens the door, make the two of them look at her. "What? Am I interrupting something?" She asks sarcastically.  
"Torres, what are you doing in here?"  
"Alex …" Arizona warns him. "Do you need something, Callie?"  
"Yeah. You owe me an explanation. A lot of it."  
"Guess what, Torres? Can you stop being a jerk?" Alex confronts her.  
"Alex! Stop. It's between me and Callie!"  
"Yeah, Karev. It's between me and her." Callie echoed. "It's not your business."  
"It is my business if you hurt her again."  
"Alex, I'm not hurt." Arizona confused by the sudden change of tense. "Come on, you ask me what I need? Now I need you to cooling down and let me talk to Callie. Can you?" If there's a kind of talk anyway.  
"Fine, you call me, okay?"  
"I will. Thanks again," she smiles and Alex leaves her and Callie.  
"I don't know you have a bodyguard," Callie says still in her sharp's tone.  
Arizona sighs. "I'm sorry if he was bothering you, Callie. But I can't have a conversation if you won't listen and yell at my face again," Arizona rubs her belly.  
Callie looks at her. She feels guilty. "Okay, let's have a nice talk and a civil conversation."  
…

They sit in a couch, Callie couldn't help but stare at Arizona. She eats ice cream, red velvet cake and chocolate pudding. That's a lot of sugars.  
"Do you want some? I'm craving for a sweetness," Arizona says.  
"No, thank you. I still want an explanation."  
"Alright, what you wanna know?"  
"Everything. Your pregnancy, your moving back to this apartment."  
Arizona takes a long breath. "I'm moving back here because this was my happy place. Is my happy place. I mean, beside the hospital. I don't wanna live in the hospital, I kinda lived there with Nicole Herman."  
"You kidding. Last time I remember, you don't like live in here because of the shower and the hospital bed in our bedroom. That's why we bought a house."  
"I did. There was a crappy memories too, but a happy memories was a lot more. I tried to rent another place and lived there with Andrew,"  
"Andrew?" Callie cuts her.  
"Deluca, the intern."  
"Right, go on."  
"I need to come back here because I need a place that not too far away from the hospital. In case my pregnancy needs a lil bit special treatment, I fainted twice. I know my own condition."  
"So, your pregnancy. Why change? You never want a kids in your life. Hell, it has been our issue. We broke up because of that."  
Arizona sighs and takes a deep breath. "I was, Callie. I did never want kids. But if you remember it right, it has changed even before you were pregnant with Sofia. I wanna have a kids with you .."  
"No, you don't!" Callie cuts her again. "I begged you for our second child for God's sake! Guess what? You said you can't take another lost!" Callie's voice rise.  
"Please, don't yell. I won't have any other conversation if you keep yelling." Arizona rubs her belly again. She seeks for comfort and is comforting her baby. Although it just a blob now.  
Callie takes Arizona's ice cream, she needs it. She doesn't know what happened to her, she feels the anger easy to takes her logic. "I'm sorry," she mumbles. "Please continue."  
"You put your words to my mouth, Callie. I did want to have our second child. I was pregnant, then miscarriage. Yes, I can't take another lost, and then I still offered to carry our child, remember? As I recall, you said we were unstable, you didn't want destroy us if something happened. What you didn't know, what I want was, you keep support me if something happened. That we still in this together, but you didn't. You put your words to my mouth," Arizona repeats the first sentence.  
Callie speechless.  
"I decided to get pregnant because I was lonely. I am. But I won't in eight months later. I'll have my baby," Arizona rubs her belly again.


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
"Are you hungry?" Arizona asks Callie. "I kind of want a crunchy spicy food."  
"After all you ate, you still hungry?"  
"My baby is," Arizona gives her a killer dimple smile.  
"Riiiiight", Callie teases her. "Arizona, can you explain me about you feel lonely? Why? What is that makes you decide to have a baby?"  
Arizona takes a deep breath. "I was lonely. You divorced me, you moving on. No, don't cut me off, Callie." She says immediately before Callie cuts her off. "You moving on with the steak knife, the police officer, and now you're happy with your new girlfriend. You're happy more than you ever be. You said that." Arizona chuckles, she doesn't know why. "Me? I tried to! I even have a wingman to pick a woman, but I couldn't. They're not you. Have been with you make every other women not worth it."  
There's a pregnant silent.  
"I can't get over you. But you're happy now. Happy more than that you ever be," she repeated the same sentence. "And if you're so happy with her now, what that left me? Your wedding invitation? That's hurt enough I have to share a custody with you, imagine when someday I have to share her with someone else."  
"So, you gonna bail again? Your pregnancy just to covers your bail?"  
"No, I need to find my own happiness, my another anchor, Callie. When the time comes that I have to lost my daughter, at least I already have another one."  
"Do you think I'm gonna do that to you? Take Sofia from you?"  
"I don't know, you tell me."


End file.
